


【Joker(2019)】牵狗的小丑（双丑/花鸟/蝙丑）

by MelancholyVivian



Category: Joker (2019), The Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyVivian/pseuds/MelancholyVivian
Summary: 概要：希斯丑被蝙蝠侠的黑科技误变成了一只狗，又不小心被凤凰丑带回了家。
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Arthur Fleck, Joker(TDK)/Arthur Fleck(Joker2019), Joker(TDK2008)/Bruce Wayne, 其实是他们三个的三角orz
Kudos: 5





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：除了作者若有若无的恶趣味外，似乎没有警告部分。半年以来第一次不ghs……

上

1.

他讨厌他，因为窄小逼仄的破城里有一个小丑就够了，如果有两个，那日子就根本没法继续下去，不止是他的生活，甚至是全哥谭人的生活都要崩溃。而且，处在疯狂漩涡之中的城市现已有了碎裂的征兆，毕竟，哥谭怎么可能容纳下两个整日对冲的疯子寻欢作恶？

如果哥谭容纳不下，那他又该上哪里去找乐子？

报纸上整天挂着他的照片，说他是城里的头号疯子，一个精神失常到割破自己的嘴、对所有家庭幸福的人都心怀敌意、无名无姓、无需过往和理由、纯纯粹粹搞破坏的疯子，是城市的危险分子和敌人。

噢，疯子？疯子。

那怎么了？疯子就不能爱他自己所居住的城市了？疯子视疯人院是自己的王国，是自己的祖国，是唯一的归宿，甭提他每次被送回阿卡姆时有多开心了，每年圣诞节前夕，他都会去GCPD门口转悠，请一辆警车送自己回家庆祝节日，他在口袋里揣满红红绿绿的灯泡和包装好的小礼盒，有时不小心拔掉插销后还能放个烟花。

阿卡姆里的医生他全能把名字报个遍，因为那里每一个科室的医生都认为他身上有自己部门的疾病要治疗，他甚至还认识医生与护士们的家人，他们的孩子就像是他的孩子，他们的父母也就像是他的父母，别想考验他的记忆力，他甚至连三岁时发生在自己身上的琐碎小事都记得一清二楚，等他闲来无事，便会按着名字的首字母排序，去挨个儿拜访，同访问最亲热的家人般热情地、不停歇地叩响医生们的家门，去看看他远方祖国的亲人们最近过得如何。

他就是要把疯人院的旗子插满城市，他爱哥谭，可以说，全哥谭所有存在过与尚存的爱，永恒与短暂的爱；男男女女之间虚假的自恋与自爱；孩子对甜食的爱；鸽子对玉米粒本能的爱；路过的行人对珠宝店里宝石的爱——爱到甚至早上还是平平无奇的办公室职员，下午就已制定出一个完整的抢劫计划；GCPD的警察们对贪污受贿的爱……这么多爱，却没一种爱能胜过他对哥谭的爱，因为他知道这里的人个个都是坏坯子，修整的新柏油路下是爬满臭虫的烂泥巴，陆陆续续下下来的雨把他的妆打湿，他抬手一抹从眼窝上挂下来的雨，瞧啊！你敢信！哥谭得是有多肮脏！连雨都是黑色的！

他们嘴上不说，但他们时时刻刻都清楚，哥谭和疯人院没差别。

他爱整座城市里的坏人，除了其中自以为坏透顶，其实胆小怕事的红色小丑。

当然，对哥谭那唯一的好人，他是又爱又恨的，因为他相信好人心里也住着一个坏人，他爱那个潜藏的坏人，同时恨那个包裹在外的好人。

黑暗骑士把自己裹得严严实实，肌肉曲线却一点不舍得遮，生怕城里人认不出他是Bruce Wayne。

有那么几次，他蹲在黑暗骑士的对面，两个人追了一整夜，最终停在了楼顶上，他吐舌头，哈着气，舔舔嘴唇，感觉到一股无法抗拒的口渴——他玩累了，于是开始数数字消磨时间，那黑色的傻瓜蛋以为他在进行什么极富危险性的致命倒数，怒火中烧地盘问他，逼迫他立马把计划全盘托出，可他又能回答出什么啊，他只是在数对面人身上的肌肉线条而已。

但凡有点眼力的人把黑暗骑士见义勇为的照片和那位花花公子的绯闻照片叠在一起，朝光下那么一照（哥谭虽有人饿死，但是人人付得起电费），就会发现他俩根本没差别，甚至比镜子里的自己还像自己。因此，每当他听到对方故作低沉与沙哑的声线时，肚子里的坏水就立刻波涛汹涌起来，使他思考停滞，想不出更多的坏主意，满心只想放声大笑，冲那张假面具，阴狠地喊一声，“哈！是不是只有Bruce Wayne的父母还不知道你是谁？”

有传言说，Bruce Wayne喜欢男人，而且尤为喜欢长得像女人的老男人，对此他深信不疑，也不惊讶，这种怪癖在哥谭不稀奇，嗜痂之癖俯拾即是。他的小丑喽啰们在哈罗德公园里拍到过照片，照片被他私藏了起来，随身携带，藏在了个除他以外，谁也不敢正大光明说出来的地方——他绝不为答案感到丝毫羞愧，他早就里里外外地声名狼藉，但可千万别误会，他没什么暗恋的癖好。威胁，只是为了威胁。

照片复印好几个副本，其中一张寄到了Wayne庄园，可别让他发现照片里大首富对面坐着的瘦弱男人是谁，要不然杀了一个又来一个，游戏就永无散场的日子了。无休无止，连他也厌烦。

另外，要说哥谭谁是长得最像女人的男人，那必定是红色小丑。于是他又发现，若非他晚上主动招惹了黑色影子，迫使对方转移视线来对付他，黑色影子也就只喜欢盘在上空盯着红色小丑不放，像挂在小孩腰上的气球或风筝，在高楼尖顶内俩俩纠缠着。

决斗无有穷期，仇恨也没有尽头。他看不起那个另外冒出来的红色小丑，据说对方年纪比他大些，可能是大很多，但他愣是没能看出来，又据说对方是个男的，这他也看不出来，雌雄同体的脸上什么也没写。

和他不一样，红色小丑的妆总是很浓，一点舍不得白面上出现皱纹，口红涂得锃亮，被抓时也要惺惺作态地用手盖住额头上细微的皱纹，行为举止相当轻浮，手里总是夹着烟，大老远地就能嗅到那股廉价冲鼻的烟草臭，自己一个人就是一条完整的红灯街，整夜整夜地旋转着彩灯，和马戏团的限时表演一样，缺乏品味、浮夸至极，不到白天警察上班时刻决不熄灯，因此他身边也总是绕着一群无所事事的年轻人，他们戴着塑料小丑面具，双手插兜，高的胖的矮的瘦的应有尽有，他们下半张脸像鬣狗般留着哈喇子，上半张脸又同海草似的缠在他身旁，随着海水里波光粼粼的浪荡啊荡地讨好他，所以，他手底下尽使唤的那一帮小丑喽啰到底是本着什么去投奔他的，全哥谭的男人们都心知肚明，但奇怪的是，红色小丑却喜欢往比自己年纪还大的人那边凑，可根据在阿卡姆里听到过的闲言片语，他又能凑哪里去？

恐怕，也只有大教堂后头那片公墓里有人年纪能比他大了吧！

他有幸和红色小丑乘坐过一辆警车，出乎意料，没有香水味，也没有熏人的烟味，但有一股猫屎的气味，对方说话不多，除了发出各式各样的笑声，就是眨着眼睛盯着他看，绿眼珠子和验钞机似的，睫毛则与四月天里的母鹿不相上下，挂着清晨的露水，偶尔瞧见他抹脸上脏兮兮的颜料时就翻几下白眼，那翻白眼的劲仿佛在说——他俩已认识多年，关系好到甚至是没有其中一方，也就不会有另一方存在般难分难舍的程度。

他的皮鞋踹着椅背打发无聊，踹得GCPD的警察火冒三丈，大个子竖起来，直冲车顶，朝他丢了几个烂烟头，红色小丑趁吵架的间隙捡走了烟头，自顾自惬意地吸了起来，但还在盯着他，他被彻底盯烦了，连绿头发都和车后座摩擦生电起来，便打算从口袋里掏出小刀，好提前下车，可结果——全哥谭人都知道，结果是他丢尽了脸——要不是落井下石的红色小丑，他第二天就不会呆在阿卡姆里，而是该和小弟们去罗杰斯区广袤的海岸地带喂鸟，当然，他是个蔑视规则但尊重自然的人，如果鸟愿意赏光尝一下叛徒的味道的话他就喂，如果它们不乐意……那就往它们腿上绑炸药！这群整天在空中拉屎的臭鸟，爱飞哪儿炸飞哪儿去。

那晚，红色小丑看他鬼鬼祟祟地掏出小刀后，便抛出合作的眼神，结果事成后自己先跑了，瘦瘦小小的躯干不知在哪里藏了把枪，可能藏在了裤子里，难怪走时他两腿之间仿佛被熨斗烫过一般平整，总之，红色小丑把自己那副小一号的手铐铐到了他手腕上，还装出一幅关怀备至的模样，生怕把他给弄疼了，一边和他轻声细语地道歉，一边痴痴笑着把钥匙扔进了下水道，离开前拉了拉棉白袜子，又觉得不够，凑过来把短烟头塞进了他嘴里，全是口水味儿，边塞边揉他的绿头发，把他当条狗似的揉到发根生疼，最后却嫌弃他的头发又油又脏，怒气冲冲地朝他的脑袋踹了两脚，抬起来的皮鞋擦得好似商店里射灯簇拥的皮质高跟鞋，表面发着光，把笑声折射，踢到了街对面。全哥谭没一个男人的皮鞋花纹能有红色小丑的皮鞋花纹复杂，不知道是哪个相好送他的鞋子，都快把博物馆雕上去了。

红色短西装小跑着，渐渐远去，另一边的红蓝车灯则伴着闪烁缓缓靠近，他被赶来的照相机狼狈不堪地嘲笑了近一个月，还在阿卡姆里收到蝙蝠侠和Bruce Wayne寄来的问候卡片，他瞧着一模一样的字迹，又厉声发笑，因此被医生绑进束缚衣里狠狠电了一通。

笑吧，笑吧，他破坏了很多，毁灭了很多，可是他从不破坏人大笑的机会，一个月后哥谭为自己的笑付出了何种代价也是人尽皆知的事。

只是可惜，他从没找到报复红色小丑的办法。

自此，每当他炸毁大楼、桥梁或广场的照片与对方挂在一起时，他便恨哥谭，恨这里全部的人，恨买报纸的人，恨卖报纸的人，尤其恨写报纸的人——新闻媒体。

从《哥谭日报》到《哥谭星球报》，他全要扳着手指用炸弹声骂一遍。

这群人什么时候能知道？

罪犯与罪犯之间有差别，就连公园里的雕像也都是不重样的，凭什么就把他的照片和红色小丑的照片拼一起？就凭他俩都自称小丑？这个名字究竟是谁偷了谁的，时至今日也尚无定论；正如不同品种的艺术家与艺术家之间隔着一片海，小丑与小丑之间也有云泥之别，他听说，自从他把钻石区那栋Wayne集团造了没多久的玻璃大楼炸了后，夜总会里叫小丑的人也多了起来，难不成他和他们也一样？

只是一个名字而已，可他却和红色小丑死死绑在一起了。他做的事情有时会变成红色小丑干的，红色小丑干的事情则可能按到他头上，可这座城市里就没讲理的人，他怎么可能会对警察局里怕他怕得牙齿打颤的老东西们产生生理上的兴趣呢？

他恨他！

2.

这几天，哥谭铺天盖地的报纸头条都在报道Wayne公司的最新发明——这也是哥谭新闻媒体界一贯的风格，他们吹嘘了半天，白纸黑字却只是一场“有中生无，无中生有”的哲学游戏，到了报道的结尾处，也没说明白究竟是个什么新发明。

“罪犯的克星。”

五个小时前，他打发了周围的小丑喽啰，抓着报纸咧开嘴放声大笑，边走边念——

“将会彻底解决犯罪率居高不下的问题……”

笑声伴随报纸上的字在消防梯与肮脏的墙之间回旋，突然间，一个飞镖擦过大衣角，他看了一眼头顶，遮住月亮的乌云之上有一个人形缺口，他朝天对黑影大喊出报纸的下一句，“这里的疯子都将获得拯救！”随后又是毛骨悚然的笑。

黑影在他头上窜了两下，离开了，一点不留恋，也不多嘴，五个小时里，他都在纳闷，难道把人绑在钟楼上，等着钟声敲响后变成烟花的节目不再吸引他亲爱的城市义警了？

渐渐地，他发现，周围的建筑全部开始往上长，长年未经修缮的楼房正发生着翻天覆地的变化，街道也宽了些，报纸掉到了地上，被流动的污水打湿，远方钟楼之上巨大分针的移动声变成了难以忍受的巨响，他低头一看，又抬头望深深的乌云层，只有他和月亮的距离没有发生改变，因为哥谭的月亮是人造的，是哥谭居民集体癔症发作所幻想出的。

他变成了一条狗。

千真万确，他变成了一条卷毛狗。

通过飘满排泄物的水潭，他瞧见一个灰里透绿的脑袋，毛僵成一团一团的，像块干涸的移动沼泽，冷空气在他湿漉漉的鼻子上朝右打了一拳，朝左也打了一拳，最后干脆失去耐心，冲他打起了乱拳——不停地朝他鼻内送入各式各样的气味。

其中一缕气味尤其明显，有那么一瞬间，这缕气味拥有了形状，是一根没有尽头的缰绳，套在他脖子上，拉着他，使他很想吐出舌头去舔污浊不堪的水潭。

他听说过，狗的世界要么是黑白的，要么就是色盲，反正除了人以外，其他造物多少有点毛病，因为人不能接受上帝不爱自己。但周遭的淡蓝色依旧是淡蓝色，那么丑陋，透着浓浓的叹息，脏兮兮、满是划痕的紫色大衣与手套也依旧不褪色，但尺寸对狗来说太大了，现在只是一滩伤心的布料，被人戳了一针，褶皱着泄了气。

要说没变化也不完全正确，一种全新的直觉提醒着他，这一切就是黑白的，但有人在上面涂了层颜料，所以哥谭才会变成彩色，色彩的本质和月亮是相似的，均属人造范畴——

抢劫是黑色的，强奸是红色的，偷窃没有颜色，因此可以论作透明，争吵是白色的，中伤是紫色的，出卖是深蓝色的，还有贯通城市地上地下，在马路和下水道里金色与绿色的交易，街上趟过灰色的居民，边上垂直站立暗褐色的房子……因此，哥谭是座彩色的城市，人们的生活五颜六色。在哥谭，不仅有其他地方已知的颜色，偶尔还会发明出新式的颜色，黑白颠倒过来，又是一种全新的色彩。

无需质疑，任何动物到了这儿都能感觉到色彩，而且他们自己也会跟着变色。变色是一项技能，由环境赋予。

他难得面带严肃地伫在冷风口，动脉迅速膨胀又迅速缓和，街上一个人也没有，而他执意留在原地不动，因为对自己疯疯癫癫的脑子很有信心，他相信——这是一场精彩的臆病体验，搞不好他上次就没跑出阿卡姆，那群医生们这会儿正在玻璃外观察他。

“在梦里，他变成了与他最相像的动物。”医生们记录道。

但五个小时后，他打消了这种念头。

他是一条狗，一点不假，他是一条杂种狗。

究竟发生了什么？他怎么会变成一条狗？

3.

作为狗的生活进行着。

起先，他仍是兴奋的。

他还没习惯用四个脚走路的感觉，地上任何一个黑色塑料袋都能激发他探索的欲望，他钻进金属垃圾桶，没有章法地胡乱挠袋子，把整理好的垃圾拍得四溅，整个过程就像破坏建筑物一样叫他兴奋不已；他在垃圾桶里和浣熊打架，从它们嘴里抢食物，论疯癫，没有生物能比过他，浣熊和红色小丑一个脾气，喜欢记仇，但又欺软怕硬，被他咬得四处窜后就去欺负其他的狗泄愤，那玩意儿到处都是，也就是说，现成的食物到处都是；他知道街上装腔作势的路人讨厌流浪狗，便更起劲地去蹭他们的雨靴和皮鞋，把人群蹭得尖叫不止，只有几个抓气球的小孩让他失了策，他们居然胆敢伸手摸他的毛，把他的卷毛从头顶捋向尾巴根，挠他的脑袋，要不是他率先呲牙咧嘴地吠叫起来，他准要趴在地上，打开自己的肚子，让那群小孩摸个够；他一直知道哥谭是座肮脏的城市，但如果不做一条狗，他就不可能发现这里的肮脏已经超出了“肮脏”这个词限定的范围，他只是在地上打了两个滚，起来后立马浑身发痒；公园里腐烂的树叶也能让他玩上半天，他喜欢甩着舌头追逐跌跌撞撞的幼童，跟在鸽子群后狂奔，孩子跌了跟头，开始惊恐地嚎啕大哭，他就一溜烟跑开，怪他干嘛！谁让他们的父母先失了责！

他发现狗是很能忍受的动物，因此擦破皮一点不碍事，他能在金属栏杆里钻来钻去，畅通无阻。虽然个头不是最大的，但肉够结实，能扛住撕咬，打架时爪子孔武有力，奔跑时总是精力充沛，疯狂的叫声也已足够应付其他无耻的恶犬，没出一天，他晃悠的那两三个街道上的狗就都听他使唤了。

狗是喜欢聚集的，因此危险性远超猫群，但不知什么原因，哥谭的流浪狗总是单独出行，也许它们从没见识过被使唤是件多么叫人开心的事，但他永远不可能做这种狗，他生来就是使唤别人的。

他满大街地想找害了他的黑暗骑士，相信在对方那儿藏着回到人的秘密，但别说看见对方了，他甚至连屋顶都爬不上去。

人类，人类可真恶毒，尤其是住在哥谭的人，脾性一个比一个恶劣，都把他从楼里往外赶。

他一定要把这些楼和脸记住，来日方长，今天他上不去，明天他就让屋顶自己倒下来，在他面前跪着道歉。

狗坐电梯怎么了？

他的爪子虽然喜欢刨土和乱跑，但不知比人的手干净到哪里去，他那天在电梯里瞧见一个粗汉，手心里全是干涸的血迹，甭想说那是在肉食场工作时留下的，他知道，哥谭所有的肉都是从大陆冷冻运来的，一点血都没有，因为全是面包粉和的。

他被人恶语相向，就因为排队上公交车。有人骂他的毛脏，施咒一般低声嘟囔着“杂种狗，杂种货”，穿戴整齐的人则拼命贴到别人身上去，脚踩着脚，脸贴着脸，嘴里的臭味互相交融——就为了远离他，这少数几个人面带嫌恶地叫嚷着，说他这只米克斯犬浑身都是病菌和跳蚤，他们可不想沾染，让他咧嘴吠笑了好几声，也不买把镜子瞧瞧自己，司机揪着他的狗尾巴把他扔下车去，他回头就咬了那男人一口，他相信，男人的整个小臂都被咬坏了，不然不会撕心裂肺地打电话，叫来了GCPD的警察和医生，他在警车里看到了熟悉的面孔，自然也要上前狠狠咬一口，不为别的，就想打个招呼，他可不是眼睛往脚底里长的没礼貌的坏家伙。最后，乘客被驱散，警察叫来了收容所的追捕者，一伙人满大街地围猎他，却还是让他跑掉了。他没跑远，而是跑回车门大敞、空荡荡的公交车里，重新上了一次车，又重新下了一次车，他要证明——他不需要别人赶，自己会下去，要知道，他四只爪子走路的方式可比城里一群群被贷款压弯腰的人体面得多。

他被人粗暴地用掸子和扫帚往外边赶边撵，就因为他使用了楼里的公共电话，狗打电话又怎么了，他又不是不付钱，你见过会往孔里塞硬币的小狗吗？

他一天能在街上捡到价值一百美元的硬币，也不知道报道里成群的流浪汉是怎么饿死的，全哥谭都是丢三落四的蠢蛋，其他的狗也能捡到，但它们不知道怎么用，他觉得这样下去，他干脆也叫自己Bruce Wayne得了。

狗怕他，人也怕他。他连续好几天堵着一伙儿放学回家的孩子，今天他们终于开窍了，往他猩红的嘴里塞了张汉密尔顿，于是他也侧开身体，让孩子们安心回家。

不过你要问，他要钱干嘛，那当然是堆起来做狗窝。

硬币硌得他精瘦但强壮的狗身体发疼，纸币才睡得舒服和踏实。

花钱这种事在他还是人时就没有发生过，喜欢的东西就应该直接抢，用钱去换便是陷入了人类的圈套，哥谭的黑心贩子有一个算一个，别人为了找乐子赚钱，他们通过赚钱找乐子，华尔街的精英们害惨了多少普通居民，可拿他却一点办法没有，只有被他玩的份，因为他不管睡着醒着，不管做狗做人，都不讲规则。

4.

以往，他的眼里只看得见三个人，但狗的视野就宽阔得多——街上摇摇晃晃的醉鬼们都长着同一张脸，身上又都带着同一股浓烈的、让人与狗皆感恶心的尿骚味，然而，狗所见的每一天却完全不一样，甚至连时间单位也失去了其限度，因为狗只活在一个时间里，没有过去和将来，就这一点而言，他觉得自己从没发生过变化，他以前也许一直是一条狗。

城市迷人的气味比以往更迷人，厌恶的味道也自然变得更可憎，曾经还在中间地带徘徊的事物在狗眼睛里一下子就找到了归属，目及之物非黑即白，只有极端与极端两种分类。仇恨就是仇恨，不会有爱意，热爱就是热爱，不会生恨。

他不担心手底下的小丑喽啰们找不着他。要他说，他和红色小丑之所以不一样，就在于他们对小弟们的态度。

后者需要被人群簇拥，从不把自己当成个正经罪犯，如此看，红色小丑只是个单人情景喜剧的表演者，收看的观众数目决定了心情与未来，只要关掉这档节目，红色小丑就不存在了，但他可不一样，他一直是他，他自我满足，他只利用，而且他也被利用着，那群人并非尊重他，而是怕他，但又想跟着他一起找刺激，便只能装出听话的假模样，如若往他们手里塞把利刀或者手榴弹，向他们灌输杀人放火得到的不比失去的更少，比他更疯的疯子大有人在。

小丑喽啰们不过是一个鸡蛋和另一个鸡蛋，鸡蛋虽然有大有小，但没人会给鸡蛋取名字，他们在街上被他呼之即来，挥之即去，和现在的狗群差不多，一个计划完成后立马会有一场恰如其分的风吹来，把所有小丑吹散，至于某些吹不散的狗屁虫——他就好心帮帮忙，朝他们头上各开一枪。

他从不标记其中任何一个人，也不会记住任何一个名字，大家都叫小丑，在警局共用一个档案，承担一份怨恨与恐惧，他在乎的是自己的快乐，以及那位唯一的好人心中可能的坏人。

现在，他依旧有办法知道城市发生了什么。

巡逻的街警离开后，他就趴在商店橱窗对面的街口看电视，借其他狗堆叠起来的高度，他能溜进报刊亭叼出一份报纸，哪个报刊亭被他选中就是哪个报刊亭的福气，这些报纸平时根本就卖不完。

其实，几天前就有人在街上发现了臭名昭著的紫色大衣。大衣盖着黑白条纹的裤子、领带与长短不一的西装，突兀地躺在街上，而里面的人却不见了踪影。

很快，消息就跟着风与密布的阴云在城里悠闲地漫游起来，第二天下午，所有人都知道了城中为首的恶人消失不见了，有人觉得这不过是证实了自己的猜想——疤脸小丑并非是一个人类，而是魔鬼，是梅菲斯特的同党，不然为什么他能三番四次地逃出阿卡姆，又为什么会像个东欧马戏团来的魔术师般，离奇地、不可思议地人间蒸发，最终只剩下一套衣服？

他是魔鬼，裂开的嘴角是地狱的岩浆烫出的。现在他玩够了，于是也就回去了。

接着，他们便大声嚷嚷——“我们的城市得到了拯救”。

不消说，他最受不了的恰是这句话。

殊不知，在疤脸小丑消失之后的几个小时里，曾经因惧怕他而缄默沉静的蛇虫全都爬了出来，地面好像烫脚，因此他们在街上蹦蹦跳跳，目中无人，好不快活。高楼大厦确实得到了拯救，但街上的恶性事件却一件没少，反而更多了些，而且警察根本没精力管——因为，哥谭虽然少了一个疯子，但却突如其来地多了一条疯狗，疤脸小丑失踪的消息下方，是下东区一群疯狗结伴出行作恶的怪新闻，照片里，狂奔的疯狗群瞪着红眼睛，迈着四个爪子，跟在一只毛色同中了毒般的卷毛狗身后，边跑边叫，边叫边跑，它们在街上咬汽车的轮胎，抢夺行人手里的食物，搬运玻璃和钢琴的人被吓得撒手就跑，它们还把打过来的拐杖撞飞了，小孩哇哇大哭，一时间，狂犬病爆发的消息比雨还无孔不入地落遍了哥谭的各个角落。

以往三三两两的狗总是惧怕人群，就这样，还是避免不了被人拐回家剥皮宰杀的命运，毕竟在哥谭连人的性命都得不到保障，谁又会关心狗的生活？

猫和狗，女人和小孩，都是泄气的对象，但最近的狗却首先想通了，横竖是死，被饿死，被冻死，被打死，被唾沫星子淹死，不如找人作对，被人恨死。

越来越多的狗群在街上搞破坏，随后又分散而去，钻回各自熟悉的小巷与街角。

GCPD在亮着的蝙蝠灯旁递出一叠照片，在一张又一张发疯的狗群照片内，总能看见同一只狗的身影，被红色水笔圈出，嘴型长得颇为奇怪。

黑暗骑士当然知道缘由。他口袋里装着一张从紫色大衣里翻来的照片，是的，一点没错，那张照片被疤脸小丑这个无耻之徒藏在了内裤里，照片里是黑暗骑士不认识、不熟悉、也从来没接触过的Bruce Wayne——蓝眼睛的年轻人抱着一大束玫瑰花，在公园长椅上同一个棕头发的瘦小背影亲切交谈着。

5.

他真想见一面黑暗骑士，好亲口道谢——倘若对方能听懂狗叫声。

目前为止，除了偶尔失控，一切都不错。

他有讨好人类的欲望，一旦他察觉到有人在挥手，便迫不及待地想跑过去摇尾巴，但看清人脸后这种欲望也就立即烟消云散了，有时看见东西在空中飞时，则想奋不顾身地跳起来叼走，看到猫在墙角擦过时，就想吠叫着跑去招惹一番，非得等到猫毛炸开，“嗷呜嗷呜”地发了疯般弹起来打他，他才算心满意足。这大概就是作为一只狗的本能吧。

他整天领着一帮狗，如果无人可欺负，就把猫赶得到处窜。有次，他的恶毒扑了空，猫被人救了起来，那个棕色卷发、淡绿眼睛的男人站在他面前，抱着猫，就是不走，把他盯得浑身发烫——他想冲过去，但不是咬人，而是把人扑倒后开始舔舐，别觉得奇怪，你要是条狗，在街上看见有人同你久久地对视时，你也会兴奋地难以自持。

于是，他注意起了对方，有时会跟在那人身后走上一段路。

他在街角看到过不少狗与人的尸体，人的死亡主要是自找的，如果想偷情，至少也得调查清楚对方家里是不是藏着一把上膛的枪，被发现了也不要爬窗户逃命，哥谭的消防梯没几个不是年久失修的，以及，在路上走时，千万不要露出手上的宝石与金饰，可哥谭人又永远不长记性，谁也救不了他们；至于狗，有些狗血肉模糊，想想也知道经历过什么，有些狗活活冻死，死前还在睡自己的安稳觉，有些幼狗则是被儿童玩死的，尸体旁还倒插着甜筒皮，但他可不伤心。

流出眼泪？

那是因为走过去舔融化的甜筒时舔到了不喜欢的口味。得说多少遍？狗不能吃巧克力！

做狗唯一的不好只有一点——胃占据了身体的主要部分，他几乎整天整天地饿着肚子，肚皮甚至贴到了街道的石砖上，他奔跑时、作恶时，总驮着饥饿的负担，肚子里咕噜噜地闹个没完，哥谭钟楼全年无休、二十四小时准点报时，“噔噔”地震响整座城，而他的肚子也在跟着钟点，无休无止地敲击他的狗脑袋，一刻不停。

还是那个棕色头发的小男人，他遇见了好几次，只要跟着对方，咬下蓝色的裤腿，摇摇尾巴，可怜兮兮地哀号几声就能得到吃的，虽然不多。

那人薄薄的嘴唇不说话，但他心里猜得一清二楚，这是在嫌弃他的毛脏呢，可他也嫌弃对方，他竖着耳朵跟在小男人身后，越来越觉得着是个彻头彻尾的废物——经常性地发出笑声，也因此不间断地惹来麻烦，但别人越骂他，越打他，把他欺负得越厉害，他也就笑得越厉害，高亢笑声里的调子有穷尽，像个呆板的发条玩具；走路时弯腰驼背，脚步拖沓，就怕被人知道口袋里揣着几两废纸，街上随便挑个人的个头都比这人大，毛没长齐的小青年们时常尾随其后，冲他出言不逊，有时甚至动手动脚的，他也不会厉声呵斥，看着自己被人欺负就像在看着另一个人，和他一无关系；小男人喜欢停留在装修的亮晶晶的商店门口看，不是女士服装店就是摆满水晶球和玩具的杂货铺，对花店也颇有兴趣，但又只会去花店附近捡人家丢掉的烂花。他总是走几步路就靠在某个地方开始写东西，不知道的还以为这是个流落街头的失意大作家，可走近一看，那字根本就是儿童笔迹，拼错了不知道多少个单词，语法也不对，从头到尾就爱重复几个简单词；倘若被人撞了也不反驳，反而上前和人主动道歉……

这种瑟瑟缩缩的胆小鬼、窝囊废，一眼看过去就是在那方面有问题的小男人，放在平时——在他还能穿着紫色大衣，大肆搞破坏的日子里，是不会用余光瞥上一眼的，但都怪那莫名其妙的发明，他现在居然打心眼里感激对方。狗毕竟是狗，做不成白眼狼。对方一冲他微笑，一和他轻声细语地打招呼，他的舌头和尾巴就开始作祟。

好几次，他跟着对方绕回了一个熟悉的地方——他变成狗的街角。

那紫色大衣里的危险物品都被GCPD的人取走了，手榴弹与刀枪一个不留，连他口袋里从别人那儿抢来的硬币也不剩。衣服被黄线圈了出来，几天过去，俨然成了处处透着诡异与狂热的地下景点，两侧墙壁画满涂鸦，红蓝相间的喷漆画满了大写字母，街角还有人在唱歌。歌词里全是怀念魔鬼的蠢话。

棕发男人会一边吸烟，一边低头看紫色大衣，脸上的法令纹抬起放下，搜索枯肠着，极其迟钝、笨拙地思考，有时侧过去的绿色眼珠会突显出阴毒和讥诮的神色，但那像太阳的光晕，是另一个人的灵魂穿了过来，而长达几个小时的站立，正如这人其他时间里的其他行为一样成谜且没有意义。

但他感到不舒服，因为他发现——他原来并非是城里最失常的怪胎，最不可救药的病人，他的混乱和疯狂遇到了一个沉默的对手，嫉妒让他有点记恨小男人，但一旦对方拿出食物，他就会放下偏见。和人过不去干什么啊，狗心想着。

6.

终于，在他和狗群又一次发疯时，被抓了个正着，就在抓他的两个街区外，有人被一把枪要了性命，但警察满脑子只想逮住这条可恶的狗，自打恶犬出现后，街上没人敢随便停车，计时器旁空荡荡的，停车场的费用则翻了好几倍，已经有几十辆汽车因为轮胎报废而出了车祸，还因为汽油泄漏而出现过三次严重的爆炸事故。

他被打了一针麻药，强制戴上了嘴套，然后送上了警车——再强调一遍，不是动物收容所驶来的那种让狗闻风丧胆的小货车，而是警车。

警察带走他前，正大光明地拿出一张不知是哪位狗官签署的逮捕令，还振振有词地对着一只眼睛发亮的狗念完了米兰达警告。

谁也想不到，警车里坐着熟悉的面孔——那许久未见的讨债鬼正靠在车窗上，对开门的警察讪讪地发笑，红色小丑勾了勾手指，红色的指甲油在车里闪闪发光，熟练地询问戴帽子的警官是否想做个交易，但警察只是示意对方把手抬起来，然后解开了其中一个红袖子里的手铐，铐到了狗脖子上。

“亲爱的。”警察说，“今晚手铐不够用了，你就将就一下吧。“

红色小丑哼哼一句答应了，还讨好地用手指勾了下警察的上衣扣子，车门关上后，瘦巴巴的犯人在嘴上补了两下口红，借着窗外一霎间的车灯，恶人仔细打量起和自己共享一副手铐和殊荣的恶犬，绿眼睛骨碌碌地打转，接着，红色小丑开口了，用他这些天来最熟悉的语调——正是那位棕色头发的小男人说话时有气无力的腔调，慢慢吞吞地和他打了一个招呼。

“坏狗，你又做了什么？”

打完招呼后，又骂了他一句。

7.

警车没有往南边的GCPD HQ驶去，而是神不知鬼不觉地换了个方向。在副驾驶的警官打开对讲机问询前，他的同僚率先朝可怜蛋的脑门开了一枪。

开枪的正是给他俩铐手铐的警察，警帽转过头，殷勤地给红色小丑点了支烟，接下来，这人的脖子上青筋直爆，咬牙切齿地，好像受人驱使，满脸都是抗拒，死鱼眼扑腾扑腾地宛如癫痫发作的前兆，手上的动作却又很利索，将枪和手铐钥匙递给了红色小丑，随后竟朝自己的手臂也开了一枪，假造出一副惨烈打斗的场景。

“乖孩子，我记住你了，我们过几天见。”红色小丑边抽烟边开门，走前和警官道了一个轻轻的晚安吻。

可这可恶的家伙没解开手铐，而是硬生生地把他拽了出来，皮鞋轻轻踩过脏水塘，他也被拖过脏水塘，麻药的药效还没过，他拖着舌头，和水塘发起闷气——指不定谁比谁脏！就这样走了一路，被拽向未知的地域。哥谭一到晚上就会复活一次，霓虹灯一闪一闪地，到处是摇头晃脑的人，两条腿不是腿，是弹簧，街上有一股工业废水的臭味，街旁一些屋子里则有人在窥视。

他心想，这是到了红色小丑的地盘。虽然爪子不能动弹，眼睛却虎视眈眈。

这里的一切都激发他破坏的欲望，那丑陋的屋顶，那肮脏的汽车，可他反应过来，被讨厌的人带走也没什么不好，他可以借着红色小丑找到黑暗骑士，但红色小丑的步子迈得越来越大，几乎就要跑起来，害他一股脑撞在消防栓上，把他彻底撞醒了，他听到一串似曾相识的笑声，红色小丑正叼着烟，斜靠在电话亭旁，左左右右摸着口袋找硬币。

他疯狂地吠叫起来，巨大且凶恶的叫声回荡在红光笼罩的街道，他对充斥着灰尘的空气和光线发泄情绪，红色小丑这才注意到被手铐拉在半空的是一只活生生的狗，还喘着粗气，舌头上积满了地上的污垢，而黏糊糊的卷毛里插着一些烟头和泡泡糖，全是一路扫荡来的。

可红色小丑一无察觉，红指甲盖敲了敲电话机，用人常对宠物的幼稚语气，一边笑一边问发疯的狗：“这个，你知道这个吗？小狗？你能给我找一枚硬币吗？”

他的无名怒火已经像太阳般在脑子里裹着烈火炸裂开，咬着牙咧开的狗嘴中滚着汽车发动机的动静，但他一听到请求，或是一种以低姿态发出的命令，狗的本能就渐渐爬上心头，像有人碰了墙上的开关，把太阳关掉了，滚烫的岩浆也开始倒爬回火山口，临走前还把刚刚压倒的花草扶正拍好。

红色小丑转着钥匙把自个儿手上的手铐解开了，重获自由的他则摇着尾巴翻起垃圾桶，拍地上的广告纸，手铐拖在水泥地上发出刺耳的声响，他把鼻子贴在地上，一旦看见藏在阴影里的狗眼睛就冲上去撕咬以确立自己的威严，他就这样一路嗅一路走，心里是狗的吠叫和人的埋冤，这地方真穷酸，和那小男人身上的气息一样，没有一点火星子和油水。

哪里都看不见硬币，最后实在没办法，他的前爪子一前一后交替着，从流浪汉那儿偷偷叼了一个硬币，转头跑开了。

他，一只狗，做事情没道理，也没道德可言。

红色小丑拍了两下他头上的空气，就是不碰他的毛，使得他的自尊受到了莫大的伤害，但红色小丑虽然不摸他，却抿着嘴使劲夸他，叫他待在电话亭外头乖乖的，于是乎，狗的健忘侵蚀了厌恶，没什么动物能比一只被表扬的狗更开心，他在外面晃尾巴，心想不久前自己还是个头号通缉犯，可现在一刻都没萌生过快步跑走的想法，反而冲周围歇斯底里的丧家犬发出阵阵得意的笑，连他自己都闹不明白这是出于什么目的，他明明应该集合周边发疯的狗，把红色小丑堵在电话亭里，朋友们，这可是千载难逢的时刻，而且更不该给这人找什么硬币，他什么时候迷恋上做好事了？哥谭可千万不能再多一条好狗。

玻璃门里传出拨通的声响，红色小丑口齿不清地说着话，声音湿漉漉的，又带点儿沙哑，像海边的沙粒，告诉另一边的人今晚不用来接他了，“是那个人先骂了我，他活该，你不知道他白天骂得有多难听！可你怎么能把我抓进去？你可真坏，混蛋，傻瓜，狠心的家伙，还主持正义的黑暗骑士，城市里的义警呢，亏你有脸，明明一点道理也不讲，你去找别人约会吧！你约会就从没准时过！抓我呢？抓我倒好！一年三百六十五天从不迟到！”说完，突然换了种语气，甜言蜜语顷刻间变得既刻薄又冷漠，把对面奚落一番后又绕着电话线委屈巴巴地说，“我现在只想回家睡觉，明天……后天也不想出去干坏事，那个一天到晚挂着张臭脸的脏茄子又不见了好久，偷着乐吧，小蝙蝠，你不仅失恋了，还失业了。”

听到对方骂自己，他才醒悟过来，但红色小丑已经轻轻伸出手招呼他，让他跟着自己走，他的尾巴扫地，一番挣扎后跟了上去，转了个弯，又爬了一长段楼梯，他已不再纠结于对方怎会住在这种寒酸地方的问题了，要知道，他刚刚可亲眼瞧见了不可思议的场景——那曾把男人送的贵重皮草用打火机点着找乐子的红色小丑在打完电话后，重重敲了几下电话机，嘴里哼唱着歌词，顺走了破机器里头掉出来的几枚硬币，乐得扭着跳起舞来。


	2. 中

中

8.

红色小丑把他带回了家，但进门前拿毯子把他一整个包了起来，又对凶神恶煞的狗脸和错综的狗牙琢磨了两分钟，将他直接丢进了粉色的浴缸，一盆热水浇上来，烫得他开始吼，香皂擦了一遍又一遍，几个小时过去后，谁敢相信——黑里透绿、绿里带紫的卷毛狗竟然是金色的。

他开始怀念街道，怀念那脏兮兮的下水沟。他能趴在井盖上听底下水流的动静，倒也不是无聊，他这几天将他曾到达不了的角落全摸了个遍，哪个地方住了几只老鼠他都清清楚楚，下水道是作恶者的帮凶，不单单只是啮齿动物们贮藏丰富的家园而已。阿卡姆有条水沟直通城市的无人区，所以，哪怕有人想在疯人院旁再建所疯狗院，他也能照逃不误。

他湿漉漉的毛被擦到了半干，红色小丑一边用毛巾擦，一边夸他金色的毛漂亮，说完还把鼻子伸进卷毛闻味道，他也跟着闻了两下自己的毛，快要晕厥，那气味和对方一模一样，有一股猫和香皂味儿。

他趴在遭人毒手的暖气片旁，亲眼看见红色小丑拉上窗帘后，像个父母出门不在家的小姑娘，边跳舞边观察自己的手和腿，一会儿嫌弃自己太瘦，一会儿又圈住大腿啧嘴，最后索性脱掉了上衣和裤子，回归到婴儿一无所有的状态，对方揉捏着手臂，拿出了那把他再熟悉不过的小手枪，冲他假模假式地开了一枪，他以为对方识破了自己的身份，愤怒地站起来，瞪着眼睛打算迎接敌人，此举却只是将小男人逗得哈哈大笑。

红色小丑卸了妆，把厚厚一层白颜料下的皱纹全解放了出来，红手指揉着脸，顷刻间，光鲜亮丽的红色小丑就变成了满脸倦容的窝囊废，对方上身骨瘦如柴，下身……也没什么好说的，一样骨瘦如柴，皮肤的旧痕，青，疫情，营养不良，布满阴沉的淤伤，你要是见过哥谭黑心贩子卖的那种偷工减料的细蜡烛，那就能想象出他到底瞧见了什么，蜡烛上头绿光摇曳，看上去离熄灭不久了，一阵风吹来，小男人打了一个哈欠，接着，火灭了，绿眼珠上的光仿佛也是点缀上去的装饰品，因此才可以被一个接一个地摘下，眼睛也就变成了一滩透明的湖水，没有结冰，没有礁石，看上去可以肆无忌惮地畅游。

小男人的名字叫Arthur Fleck，或者说，老和他在报纸头条上蹭着抢风头的红色小丑原来叫Arthur Fleck。

他之所以会知道，只因对方自己主动念了出来。

名叫Arthur Fleck的人把腿盘在沙发座上，从一个生锈的糖果盒里取出一叠信，一封接一封，磕磕碰碰地大声念着，念完一封便自言自语地说，“瞧啊，瞧啊，所有人都爱我，Arthur，所有人都爱你，他们爱你，他们不能没有你。”他不厌其烦地重复这句话，那种廉价的自恋和香烟缭绕在整个客厅之内，几支插在酒瓶的花耷拉着脑袋，瓶里灌着水，水和空气交界处的花茎已经腐烂了，干瘪的花听完这些信后彻底颓败，弯下的腰碰到了瓶身，小男人有时还会边踱步边念，也许不认得其中一些单词，因此念出来的句子总是断断续续的，相当奇怪，害得他作为一只狗的敏感神经都快要崩溃了，他从没想过自己也有这一天，以前这世上可只有他害其他人崩溃的可能性。

电视机里的黑白电影响着，里面的人不知在干些什么，那位干瘦长脸的男主人公人和Arthur一样，每念完两句台词便又唱又跳起来，使他恍惚间置身于阿卡姆的休息室之中，只有疯人院里的人活得那么快活，做什么都能唱起歌来，并且还能唱得那么难听而不自知。

信全是哥谭一些瞎了眼的男人写的，他猛地想明白了自己之前收到过的怪信是打哪儿来的——

信里说，“宝贝，我最爱的小亲亲，我多么想念你的吻和笑，让我再跪下来亲一下你的脚尖吧！”

收到信和鲜花的疤脸小丑鼓起双颊，先是背着手，巡视了一圈手下套着橡胶面具的小丑们，口水里泛出疑惑的酸液，接着他又瞧了瞧刚刚被他亲了一口的炸弹，x怎么也想不明白，可落款写的的的确确是Joker，没有错。

小男人念完最后一封信，不甘心地把盒子藏进了橱柜，先前满足的笑容猝然消逝，竟然哭哭啼啼了起来，手臂强抹掉眼泪，又停在镜子前转圈，观察脸和脖子上的皱纹，红指甲塞进嘴角，朝上拉了拉，又接着往下拉了拉，做了几个鬼脸后疲惫不堪地撞向了墙与镜子，就这样神经兮兮地撞击镜面，仿佛那脑袋不是自己的，撞完，清醒了，忿忿不平地又一次自说自话起来，“都爱我，都爱我，可是为什么就有人喜欢和我作对，还骂我，那么可恶。”被提到最高的声线逐渐走向极端和精神质，莫名其妙的抱怨成了骂骂咧咧，Arthur走进厨房煮东西时还在骂，“头顶发霉的混蛋，紫色的怪胎…偷别人名字的小偷……”骂人的声音堵在嗓子眼里，直到给他端来盆子时，他才能勉强听清，原来红色小丑是在唾骂自己，“我恨你！你不喜欢我！那你就去死吧！你活该消失不见！你活该！”

冒热气的浆糊被倒进狗盆子，小男人一边绞尽脑汁地骂着他，一边又用指甲尖挠他脑袋上的毛，小男人蹲在地上抬头看吊灯，睫毛扑闪着说，“别怕，小狗，我金色的小宝贝，干嘛伸爪子挠我，我又不在骂你，我爱你，坐下来，把指甲伸出来给妈妈看看。”

Arthur站起身后没再继续骂他，但他听得出来，牢骚满腹的Arthur只是换了另一个人骂，也是个男人，重复着几个词，语调越来越激动，一度又发疯似的哭出声来，哭完就数手枪里的子弹，好像马上就要冲出去与人决斗，排解愤恨，但胆小鬼就是胆小鬼，只是自己与自己过不去，骂人这会儿，被骂者指不定还在美梦里呼呼大睡呢。

电影放完后，Arthur走进浴室，锁上了门，不知道在里面做什么，几个小时过去了，浴灯还亮着，飘荡的热气却已无存，客厅里的狗则眼巴巴地瞧着食物。

他在客厅里走了一圈，又绕回浆糊前，始终无法下咽。

9.

小男人的生活很逼仄。有时会洁癖发作，没来由地反复打扫屋子，和瓷砖上的斑点较劲，有时又懒惰且疲惫，将衬衫、丝袜和各种各样的衣物乱丢，汤翻到沙发上也不在意，可能昨天还和地毯上的一根头发丝过不去，今天就立马能和满屋子狗毛共存，除了看电视外，就是看过期杂志，与万花筒里的红色小丑截然相反，好像是人造彩虹留在地上的影子，任其色彩再缤纷也只剩灰色，没朋友，也没其他认识的人，电话簿上只有一个号码，还被黑色水笔狠狠涂掉了。他在街上认识的狗都比对方认识的人多。

Arthur一贯躲着楼道里的邻居走，每天会出门遛两次狗，或者说，是狗每天领着他出门走两次，他只有趁无人之时才敢走入电梯，一旦瞧见电梯进来旁人便立马出去换楼梯，但狗不乐意，狗的脾气很古怪，坚持坐电梯，偏爱趾高气扬地蹲在破旧老电梯的正中央，可狗似乎又很赞同Arthur的想法，那就是——电梯虽好，但只有一个人的电梯更好，于是狗就会吠叫着赶跑电梯上的其他人，还对门口倒下的拖把表现出极大的敌意。

起初，狗发怒时会有人厉声要求Arthur道歉，但狗一旦听到“警察”“抓”与“GCPD”之类的字眼后就会更显癫狂一分，狗牙咧开的嘴含着低沉的“呜呜”声，其压迫感好似火车头迎面驶来般，让人怕得连滚带爬，狗会在楼道里追小孩与其他宠物，更重要的是，恶犬竟连成年男子也照追不误，于是邻居们以后再也不敢斥责，见面后都夸狗乖，久而久之，不再需要Arthur绕开，邻居见了他与狗全会主动躲着走。

经过恶犬这几天的观察，基本可以得出一个结论——矜持的小男人也并非是个一味爱被人欺负的软蛋和窝囊废，他心里住着一位相当可恶且卑鄙的人，不需化妆也能看见。

Arthur Fleck 看似胆小无害，实则却是个非常无良的公民——他遛狗根本不牵绳，街上哪里有热闹就往哪儿凑，爱在公共场合吸烟，还乱丢烟头，在拥挤的街道上，他经常捻着火星未灭的烟头，悄悄塞进男人们的大衣里，条件允许的话，还会躲在街角看接下来男人们的举动。大老粗会当街发出吼声，抓着滚烫的烟头查看烫出口子的布料，他呢？就躲在一旁，开开心心地听别人用不堪入耳的脏词骂自己；受过良好教养的正派人则会硬憋，面子比什么都重要，难得会有一两个转过头找起可恨的作恶者，或是怀疑起脚后跟与自己贴一起的家伙，但凡看对了眼，正派人也会当街发怒，打起架来，有时眼睛余光会扫到Arthur，但没人怀疑，一张天生怯懦无能的脸比什么都管用。那张脸意味着，他只能和城里其他可怜蛋一起分摊不幸，不可能是不幸的制造者，没人能想到，在干瘪的口袋里其实装着把满膛的枪。枪一般只在晚上开，但子弹上的名字却是在白天刻上去的。

小男人不敢四处走动，只往哈罗德公园一个地方走，进公园后便叫狗自己去玩，他则一个人坐在木长椅上发呆，棕色头发在手指上绕了又松，松了又绕，可算让人知道他那头蓬松的卷发是怎么来的了。狗起初会在他周围盘旋，若有所思地盯着他的背影看，后来才释怀地离开，他毫无察觉，能在长椅上傻乎乎地坐上半天之久，只要恶犬也能找到足够欺负上半天的动物，他望见远处有人吵架或发生斗殴便开心得不行，双手往木椅上一撑，假慈悲的绿眼睛里全是幸灾乐祸，前几天下的雨没排干净，慢跑的人接连跌了跟头，于是小男人立马就能忘记自己曾被人追得摔跟头的糗事，开始哈哈大笑，一点不担心被人回过来劈头盖脸地辱骂一番。有时Arthur还会撺掇金色的恶犬，他知道这只狗不是什么好东西，其劣性还让人产生一种微妙的熟悉感。他自己不敢，就大胆怂恿狗去欺负人，除了小孩以外——再说了，小孩只能算半个人，有时他会给狗使眼神，让赶来抓狗的警察没法下圈套，被警察提醒时，他又满脸愁容，支支吾吾地装起可怜，甚至被对方加重的语气逼到墙角般委屈地抽噎起来，嘴上急忙说不认识什么金色的坏狗，偶尔几次还反问警察怎么连狗都不放过，“多可怜啊。”他就疯疯癫癫地重复一句话，“多可怜啊，无家可归的狗，死了也没人在乎。”直到警察不耐烦地走开，他撇清关系逃出公园后，便一路往回走，一路夸狗，甭提脸上的笑容有多得意和灿烂。

“乖孩子，好孩子，你是妈妈金色的小宝贝……”

他说个没完，狗都烦了。

10.

虽讨厌对方夸奖小孩般的语气，但他知道，Arthur之所以用这种语气对他说话，大抵因为他故作出一副难博欢心的姿态。

从在警车上开始，他就耐不住想撕咬对方的冲动，除了出门一同做些不痛不痒，对城市没什么建设（负的也算）的坏事外，两个人一天之内总是避免不了些小打小闹，唯一相处融洽的时间就也只有他看报纸时了。这就是Arthur为数不多的好，小男人从不对小狗看报纸产生任何困惑，在那棕色的小脑袋里，狗看报纸、狗坐电梯和人看报纸、人坐电梯一样，都是天经地义的事，儿童故事里的小黄鸭还会吃烤鸭呢，小狗看份报纸有什么好大惊小怪的。

小男人不关心社会新闻，只关心自己。家里藏着的报纸要不是和红色小丑相关的，就是和Bruce Wayne相关的，看得出来——Arthur也对自己和疤脸小丑的照片总放一起这事很反感，于是家里的报纸头条全被人抠了一块，看得他心里直冒火，他可还没抠红色小丑的照片呢，怎么轮得到这种窝囊废先抠他的照片！

他看报纸，主要是为了找黑暗骑士的踪影。可正如那晚红色小丑所说的——对方失业了。

用媒体的话，城市不再需要黑暗骑士。“两个疯子，一个回了地狱，一个没了事业心”，这样一来，他俩更是被合情合理地绑在了一起，“看吧，一点没错，小丑总是成双成对地出现，成双成对地干坏事，成双成对地被惩罚，现在一个没了，另一个自然也没了！”

除了背地里骂人外，小男人不会发火。按理说，疯子的想象力是无所不能的，可就算他早疯了，竟也想象不出对方抬着瓮声瓮气的嗓音争吵的场面。

他在街上听说，其他家狗会破坏家具、摔破碗碟、咬电线和墙角，事成后再装出一副不明所以人类为何如此恼怒的模样，就这样，准能次次蒙混过关，于是他也试着干了几次，可一点乐子都没寻到，Arthur看见打翻的水杯和花瓶，看见翻了个身的沙发，看见被咬坏的电视插座，只会把握着的拳头一松，两只手臂僵在身侧，这个动作之后，往往意味着小男人要开始哭哭啼啼了，可窝囊废擦着眼睛、擤着鼻子，哭都不敢扯开嗓门，劲爱自己一个人憋着受闷气，哭声像塞了木塞的酒瓶在晃悠里头的液体，嗡嗡的。而他呢？他一瞧见人在哭，狗的本能就叫他往前走一走，去舔对方的鞋子和裤腿，或是干脆趴在地上打滚，嘴里发出轻微的“呜呜”声讨好对方，再叼个东西哀求对方扔，幸亏他是个不要脸的家伙，不然明天哥谭报纸准得登上一份狗自杀的新闻。

Arthur偶尔会把镜子推出房间——拉上窗帘后，  
小心翼翼地在光溜溜的身体上披上一件女士丝绸睡衣，暗红色的绸缎以反射的光泽作为变化的花纹，衣服边角绣着一圈工艺复杂的花边，是家里少数不多的高档货，接着，他就会拿出一双高跟鞋试着穿上走路，但不出三步，脚腕就会崴到，高跟鞋“哒哒哒”的，吵得人心烦意乱，他便飞冲过去把鞋子咬烂，牛筋制的鞋底咬得他牙齿生疼，但带搭扣的皮被尖牙一咬就破了，他发完疯，心满意足地离开了，一人一狗就此三天一言不发，丝绸睡衣则被藏了起来，上面好像有他人偷窥的眼睛，所以小男人平时并不怎么穿，这几天，Arthur不再出门遛狗，香烟从早到晚夹在指尖，只剩没火星的烟屁股时也还在怅然若失地吸，服装杂志翻了一遍又一遍，一摞一摞的旧杂志和碟片倒塌在了电视机旁，屋子里再没人哼歌，任何声音都让小男人心神不宁，但依旧会给他准备食物——都是新鲜的，从没残羹冷饭——自己却又不东西，而且一瞥见得意的狗脸就抽抽嗒嗒个没完。

和这样的人待在一起，狗迟早要抑郁。

眼见对方迟迟不出门，连那套红西装都挂在衣柜里快发霉了，他决心，先把对方杀掉——永绝后患，再自己出门找黑暗骑士，何必要等别人创造机会，要知道，以他当时在街上的恶行，连警车都来了，难不成还等不来城市义警？迟早会来的，迟早的事情。恶不局限于身体，恶局限于灵魂和思维。而他的灵魂和思维是一团无限延展的浆液，哪怕困在一只狗的身体里，这种恶毒的浆液也会漫出来，包裹四周的地面。迟早的事。等着吧！这座城市完蛋了！

于是乎，等到夜深时分，他便叼着枪走进了Arthur的房间，房间里幸存的电视机已经放完了全部节目，空剩一张信号测试图，可还没等他用爪子打开保险，那敏感的小男人就率先意识到门开了，小男人看见推门而入的狗，突然之间陷入一种极端、狂热、难以遏制的情感泛滥状态，不仅没发现掉在一旁的枪，还以为狗是想和自己一起睡觉，嘴上喊着“妈妈最爱的小宝贝”，将他从地毯上捞了起来，鼻子埋进毛绒绒的脖子，使劲嗅了嗅毛里的味道，确认再没其他怪味后，不经同意就把他塞进了被子。人是自私的动物。一点不假。

Arthur的身体冷冰冰的，只有肚子上的一块软肉能有点热度，呼吸轻微得仿佛睡觉是件生死一线的危险事，睡觉的姿势也很不好，睡着睡着，便蜷缩在了一起。

什么叫噩梦，这就叫噩梦。倘若有朝一日，阿卡姆要对精神病患采取这种治疗方式，他将会对自己嘴上的疤发誓——他，从今往后，再也不作恶。他会虔诚地亲吻哥谭每一寸地面，帮助城里的无家可归者，定期去做社区服务，绝不再惦念银行里的纸钞，而是在银行认真工作，警察上班他上班，警察下班他下班，绝不会再颠倒过来。

他起先被拥抱束缚在了肚子周围，勉强还算有呼吸的空间，但渐渐的，膝盖与下巴都朝他逼近，将它死死摁在其中不得动弹，Arthur还喜欢说梦话，翻身压到他时就把他当枕头般往胸口埋，疯一样挤压他的五脏六腑，将头埋进狗毛里乱蹭，“小狗小狗”地叫个没完，可他已不知道谁是人，谁又是狗。

城里的男人们到底看上了红色小丑哪一点？谁来给他好好说一说？

第二天，Arthur Fleck顺理成章地认定，这只狗已经接纳了自己，瑟瑟发抖的模样开始变得逐渐可恨，红色小丑的影子也愈发清晰可见——正是那副兼具自恋和阴柔的坏模样，毒辣的绿眼睛老在盘算个不停，愚蠢的小动作更是越来越大胆，一点不见外地和他整日抱在一起，下巴蹭狗的景象既可怜又缺爱，精神错乱，情绪不稳定，间歇性地哭上一阵后就对他又亲又抱，咯咯笑个没完，笑完便打盹儿，贴着他的腹部把他当枕头使，棕发里总夹杂着几缕金色的狗毛，是连他这等无人匹敌的疯子见了也觉得该进阿卡姆好好治疗的程度。

有次写日记时，小男人蹲下身，在他的狗爪子上抹了一层颜料，然后重重印到了本子上。开心的人是对方，受苦的人是他。因为涂了颜料，他的爪子泡在热水里，就着泡沫洗了好久也没洗干净。

小男人逐步变本加厉，有时心血来潮，会翻出一个塑料小盒子，拿出女士用的扎头绳，用梳子梳通他的毛后给他扎辫子，他的眼皮好似被阿卡姆医生发明的那套折磨人的工具撑开了，怎么也合不上，每天都会换一个蝴蝶结，一周七天不带重样。后来，Arthur不知从哪儿找来了狗链子，还是粉色的项圈，嘴里咕哝着：“我知道你是个小男孩，但是妈妈呢……妈妈喜欢粉色。”

他能拒绝吗？小男人说话的模样像融化的冰，隐含恫吓，话里话外仿佛在说，倘若胆敢不顺从自己的心意，那就淹死对方。

在此之前，Arthur就拿来过几套布料，照着他的比例缝了四个小鞋子和衣服，久久畅游在自己的兴奋之中，要把他彻底当成自己的宠物，小男人的针线活不错，做出的衣服有模有样，但他穿着蝙蝠侠的黑色套装和自己那套缩成狗大小的紫大衣，变扭劲怎么也说不完，像被那一套一套的衣服捆在了震动的铁轨上。

Arthur偶尔还会对着他念日记。当然，那些求爱信是每天都要念一念的。无须赘述，小男人需要观众与关注。他也因此得以意外瞥见，Arthur有个本子，本子专门收集Bruce Wayne的照片，从小到大，从绯闻到访谈，他不禁为大首富捏把汗，被疯子盯上的日子可不好受，但接下去就轮到他为自己操心了，报纸上被抠掉的照片原来全贴在了笔记上，看来，对方不仅口头上骂他，写日记时竟也要骂他，他到底哪儿得罪这记仇的小男人了？

他讨厌Arthur乱丢烟头的习惯，便莫名其妙地主动承担起叼烟灰缸的任务，有时Arthur在沙发上看杂志，他就把烟灰缸往对方肚子上一放，倒不是嫌脏，以前以及现在，他都只是单纯厌恶红色小丑的烟味。厌恶极了。

由于绑着狗绳，出门后他再也不能肆意妄为，但该咬的人还是能咬到。

在街上看见婴儿车推过时，他会诞生出前所未有的恐惧，急忙用爪子推开Arthur，免得小男人看见那场景想起什么，他受够了，实在受够了，不仅要目睹一个四十多岁的男人在他面前自称“妈妈”，还要被这人成天抱在手里当个婴儿般抚摸，难道还不够狗受的？

11.

一天，脸涂得煞白的小男人把他抱在腿上，先给他梳毛，又给他套小狗的衣服，三面镜背着光，六只绿色眼睛聚焦于一处，他乱颠挣扎，但嘴巴被人死死抓住，力度几近置于死地，直到他被打扮得同个金色头发的洋娃娃般后，小男人才坏笑着放开他。

瞧见他一边拉扯毛，一边想把驰骋的爪子上布制的小鞋子脱掉，摇摇晃晃还摔了一跤的场景后，红色小丑顿时发出迫促的笑声，但很快上气不接下气，笑声中暗流涌动的神经质以呛到了自己的咳嗽声为终，停下了。

红色小丑把他带去了自己的地盘，他倒想瞧瞧这人平时都在干些什么，结果却大失所望。

一推进门，热浪就压倒着袭来，所有人都围拢过来，虽然灯照得他刺眼，让他天旋地转，但，不过是个地下酒吧而已，而且塑料面具丢得到处都是，倒在地上的酒杯还滴着液体，看上去已经无人打理好久，墙上飘着三三两两的气球和彩条，说是地下酒吧，实际却布置得像个儿童游乐场。

他也不是一无收获，他意外地发现，他们在讨好红色小丑的同时，红色小丑也在讨好他们。

Arthur刚一出现，那群小喽啰就争先恐后地为他搬来一张椅子，他翘着二郎腿，其中一只脚不安分地抖个没完，让狗捕猎的冲动蠢蠢欲动，有人给他擦鞋子，然后真像那份信里写的——亲吻了一下他的脚尖，本来就没走几步路的鞋子擦到后面能当镜子使。他一伸出手，男人就开开心心地把他小小的手握住，吻上一阵后，便一个接一个为他涂起了红色指甲油，大家虽然假惺惺地献着殷勤，但没人敢动手动脚，因为红色小丑别在腰间的小手枪正在闪闪发光。

他把狗抱到腿上，无需多言，底下的人都开始夸狗的毛色，问起这是什么名贵品种，狗在街上就是遭人唾弃的脏东西，到了这儿却像个珍稀的展览品。随后，他抓着狗的爪子，调整好姿势，将笔记本打开，正正好好摆放在了狗脑袋上，狗脑袋像个演讲台，动一下就会被摁回去，Arthur一板一眼地念起上面的句子，如念信时一样的语气，自命不凡跃然其中，狗闭着眼睛宁可睡觉，可下面的小丑们全得了失心疯似的，笑声从未如此廉价且平庸过。

“上周，我看到城中心有人在抢劫一个女人……”Arthur念着，窸窸窣窣的窃笑声传来，“结果猜猜怎么着？”他停顿了一下，把笑容紧紧锁在脸上，直到有人回答了问题又被否定后，他才接着往下说，“那个脸上有疤的人——”他拉了拉嘴角，放下手，抚摸起狗下巴上的毛，继续说“——比她更先报了警，她什么都不要的立马丢下钱包跑开了，因为，比起抢劫，强奸更来得吓人不是吗？”

一阵笑声，又一阵笑声，铺天盖地的笑声，所有人都在笑。

整个哥谭都被这里的笑声扭曲成一个点，被揉进了地下酒吧里，癫狂的笑声在木板上投射出细长的影子，口水四溅的嘴和粘着巧克力的牙在面具后张开，狗鼻子能闻到笑声里的味道，因此狗一声不吭地挣脱开了Arthur，小男人的腿上只有骨头，硌得狗不舒服。

狗对着众人呲牙咧嘴，妄图煞住这股愚蠢透顶的笑声继续蔓延下去的势头。

自然而然地，有人问起了狗的事情。

“它是只坏狗，你们恐怕不敢信，我是在警车上捡到的。”Arthur回答。

狗巡视领地般，地下酒吧里闲逛了三分钟，最后还是绕回了红色小丑身边，没别的原因，这里的疯人个个都让狗嫌恶，他们的眼神并非恐怖，而是嫉妒，使得狗浑身不自在，换做以前，这只是一个手榴弹插销拔不拔的问题，但狗沉思着，觉得会有不好的事情降临，于是回到了台上。

Arthur又讲了几个笑话，大家的笑声伴着唾沫啐到地上，狗身体的疯人脑袋已无聊地神游而去，蹦蹦跳跳地逃出了地下酒吧，像个炸弹般在街上自由地走着，看着喜欢的人便上去贴着不放，他实在很难将这伙人称为敌人，因为敌人往往是定义自己的一种方式。

几分钟后，脑袋便不情愿地从街上回来了，因为有人在喊他。

“小宝贝，坐下。”

狗无动于衷，还在咬鞋子上的线头。

见此情景，Arthur的眉毛皱了起来，他又喊了一声“坐下”，这次，狗虽然听见声音后把头抬了起来，却不配合，反而更显心安理得地与小男人对视了一阵。

到底多久没人敢这样公开挑衅他了？

小男人在家里是个受气包，到了这儿却是被宠坏的孩子，一点不满就撒起了气，笑容全被委屈挤走了，怒视着叛逆的恶犬，他俩僵持着，神气活现的绿眼睛彻底乱了方寸，泪水汪汪地在眼皮之间聚集，就在被狗牙齿堵住的狞笑声即将爆发之际，有人却在底下大声喊：

“这太有趣了！我是说，老大的最新节目太有趣了！”

于是，所有人都像海面的波浪，一波跟着一波，越来越高涨，全跟着起哄，他们觉得——与其让狗听懂命令，顺从命令，变得像人的附庸，不如训练狗和命令对着干，“训狗的节目真是表演烂了，逊色！”“连六岁的孩子上马戏团都知道要看驯兽师和狮子对打的节目，谁还想看乖狗狗！””漂亮的小狗不听话才好看哩！”他们大声呼喊着，“老大就是老大，那么有创意。”

就这样随便一哄，小男人立马乐不可支地放下二郎腿，一下一下蹭着膝盖把涨红的脸别过去，只有狗不可思议地往地上一坐，结果又激起一阵掌声，“大伙儿快来瞧！它听懂了，在和我们对着干呢！老大的狗真是聪明绝顶！”

除狗以外，台上台下的人都很满意这个结果。

之后的时间里，这群没点正事干的罪犯们就围在一起讨论消失的疤脸小丑，讨论那件被遗弃在人间的紫色大衣，讨论大衣上具有何种魔力与诅咒，说得有板有眼，而这时，被悄悄冷落的红色小丑就会委屈地挤进人群，局促不安地附和他们，间或翻个白眼以表不满，但大家谈在兴头上，没有人上前安慰，使得那张滴着蓝色泪珠的白脸里微微泛出了一股红晕，直到有人过来搂住红色的窄肩膀，跪在面前给Arthur点了支烟，红色小丑才从话题里抽身而出，烟抽到燃尽也没再多说一句话，似乎没什么想骂他的欲望，毕竟这人吃饭睡觉休息散步无一时间不在骂他，恐怕如今已没什么新鲜感可寻了。

有人往红色小丑的棉袜子里暧昧地塞了把钱，又亲吻了布洛克皮鞋的鞋尖，场面搞得他大惑不解，他便四处乱窜，听见有人骂他便张口咬人，可这伙人笃定了他就是一只专与人对着干的狗，他咬他们，也就是赞同他们，于是他咬得越激烈——近乎撕咬，大家也骂得越凶，将疤脸小丑骂得狗血淋头，而疯癫的叫声在这儿根本不起作用，最后有人把他抱了起来，那人被恶犬狠狠咬一口后也不大声叫嚷，而是毕恭毕敬地将他送回Arthur的腿上，被狗咬到的小丑将血往塑料面具上一抹，留下血痕，行为狂热，仿佛一时间感染了丧失理智的狂犬病，他们当自己被老大的狗咬了一下也就是被老大咬了一下，连伤口都不舍得结疤。

他在酒吧台后面瞥见了摞叠的箱子，似乎装着枪支和炸药，可他又被Arthur搂得动弹不得，脸上的颜料都蹭到了狗毛里。

但也多少有点安慰，这里所有的小丑都恨他，却一个也不敢嘲笑他。

12.

Arthur的日子也就如此回旋，要么在自己发霉但尚且温馨的屋子里抱着狗，过自甘遭受抛弃的生活，要么就化好妆和小丑喽啰们聚集开会，那些人举着伞走在后面，红西装则永远抱着狗，连烟都需要别人扶，除此以外，就和只上了年纪的老猫似的，整日迷迷糊糊，无精打采，阴郁占据了大部分情绪，最开心的时候无非是拿到了塞着花瓣同叶子的求爱信。

由于出门总牵着一只杀气腾腾的恶犬，小男人再也没当面听到过下流粗鄙的痛骂，也就是说，再没什么因为语言艺术不过关而急需夜间请来学习子弹动力学的人了。

少数改变是有的。小男人不再只怯生生地朝杂货铺里头张望，亮晶晶的绿眼睛一旦和亮晶晶的摆件看对眼，便借着给狗买玩具的名义，大摇大摆地走进去。灰暗的生活虽廉价但不简朴。 Arthur给自己买最差的烟，一包烟当十包抽，但买小玩意儿时可从不眨眼，买来的东西全被锁进了玻璃橱柜，每当他想靠近搞些破坏时，夹烟的手指就立即竖到狗鼻子前，不允许他再靠近。

每天，Arthur都会把他丢进浴缸，锁上浴室的门后才去打开玻璃，将每个小玩意儿都拿出来，仔仔细细地擦一遍，有次他找到了开门的方式，出门就瞧见一桩咄咄怪事——小男人红着脸颊，正在亲那些小玩具，其中有几个陶瓷烧的洋娃娃，还会给它们换好衣服，整理好黄灿灿的假辫子，贴在陶瓷耳朵边说上几句悄悄话，擦干净一个便亲一下，然后才肯放回去，见此情景，他即刻收起了咧开的狗嘴，后退着回到浴室，又自己锁上了门。

他的玩具是Arthur缝的两个玩偶，一个长着蝙蝠侠的样子，一个长着他的样子，勉强接受，毕竟人怎么可能知道一只狗想要的玩具是炸弹。他白天咬前者，宣泄情绪，将棉花从缝合线处团团撕扯出来，就是这个黑色的丑东西害惨了他，总有一天，他要往对方嘴里放个炸弹。到了晚上，他则会抱着有自己长相的玩偶睡觉，做得可真像，他越看越喜欢，把他的可恶都缝了出来，他真怀念以前的自己，而不是现在的模样——为一小点食物就摇头晃脑，随便一摸脑袋上的毛便趴下，滚着露出肚子，任人使唤。

要知道，他当时在街上可不是这样计划的。

等到对方洗澡时，他就腾空一跃，爬上椅子或床，有时看房间里的电视，他在房间的衣柜内瞧见了挂着的红色丝绸睡衣，还有几件风格类似的衣服，花花绿绿的，不是带着蕾丝边就是碎花布，其中一件的内侧绣了个陌生女人的名字：Penny Fleck，难怪他时常觉得后背凉飕飕的，被儿子偷穿了衣服的母亲可能就在房间里盯着他俩，并且能看穿狗的身体里趴着一个恶徒，于是，他的脑子开始添油加醋，很快就出现了一个完整的故事，诡谲离奇，还夹杂了一股小男人身上特有的纤瘦、做作却很美丽的变态气质，在此之后，他对衣柜敬而远之，开始凭借吊灯偷看日记上没被念出来的部分，他不仅看，还会用狗爪子留下痕迹，连他都觉得自己无耻，而这样的无耻又使他心安。

Arthur的日记像这人的生活习惯，偶尔整洁，但大部分都是精致且凌乱的，字没一个能看明白，说话的语气和涂鸦像个小孩，而且前言不搭后语，有些页面脏兮兮的，还有严重的水痕，贴满了小猫小狗之类的拼贴画。

他探究着谜语一般的字，最终一个完整的计划得以浮现，瞒不住他——Arthur带他去公园的第一天，他就知道了照片里大首富对面坐的人是谁，棕色头发，上了年纪，背影像个女人，谁要看不出来谁就该上阿卡姆好好呆几天。是那张照片闯了祸。

于是他翻找起电话簿，将厨房的台面弄得一团糟，他心里没什么可怕的，小男人根本不知“责备”为何物。他就着厨房里冰箱的灯光，仔细地观察黑水团，猜出了其中几个数字，只留下两个认不出的空，便伸出狗爪子艰难地摁着键，一个接一个试过去，他吵醒了好几户人家，哥谭高尚的人可不多，甚至是一个也没有，破口大骂的他准要把号码背下来，以后慢慢算帐，可试完了全部号码他也没找着，最后，他没安好心的眼珠子一转，把其中一个数字1换成7，终于，那边响起一个熟悉的男声，亲切地叫着Arthur，而他思索着，恶狠狠地嚎了几声——实则是骂，随后又挂上了电话，等着对方自己打回来。

于是，当Arthur发梢滴着水走出来，对着狼藉的厨房边穿衣服边咳嗽时，他看见电话机摔在了地上，屋内回响着接通后的嗡嗡声，使人诞生出忐忑之余才有的不安和兴奋感，狗衔着话筒，尾巴高高竖着，像把扇子似的拼命地摇来晃去，试图把来者的注意吸引过来，话筒那边有人在喊Arthur的名字，低沉的声音一直徘徊，虽然只有狗叫声作为回应也仍旧逗留着不走。

这是一个月以来电话机第一次工作，也是几个月以来唯一一次听到有人完整地喊出了自己的名字，而不是饱含愤恨、在街头俯拾皆是的下流绰号。


End file.
